


The Bookworm and The Farmer

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Jenny Colgan, Slow Burn, book!au, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Based on Jenny Colgan’s novel The Bookshop of the Corner — Hannah Baxter, now unemployed librarian embarks on an exciting journey that takes her from the streets of Brixton, to farmlands of Scotland. All for her one passion: Books! Her life is changed forever once she makes the biggest decision of her life. From tea time with her former coworker and slumber parties with her roommate, to delivering lambs with her grumpy landlord and the daily views of Scottish highlands. It is on this journey, she discovers how a place becomes a home.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first book!AU. As expected I am nervous as heeeeellll but excited to do this, which I think I can; but, perhaps it’s because all the plot points are laid out for me hahaha, #total confidence.
> 
> I vow to make things different from the book as any AUs of other material should be, but I encourage you all the read Jenny’s book! It’s very sweet and very fun and as a bookworm who loves Scotland, I wish I could live in that book.
> 
> Just an FYI, Hannah is a little bit OOC. This is because in the book the protagonist is a bit shy, and because I personally differentiate Hannah and Belle de Jour. To me, while Belle is all about the high heels and glamour and parties and sex, Hannah is the girl who loves sweatpants and chocolate and books and old Gene Tierney movies. I’ve always found that with SDOACG they sometimes forget how smart Hannah is. She did two A levels and even wrote her own book and as someone who relates to her love of words, I wanted to explore THAT side of her. That being said, I hope you can still envision our beloved Baxter as I’ll try to keep her as close to the character as possible. Being a call girl is not the definitive thing about her to me and I think for this AU, Hardy x Hannah was a good pair to go with.
> 
> So sit back, enjoy and please let me know what you think!

 

Hannah Baxter was having what she presumed to be the worst day of her life.

This normal optimist and rather quirky woman now deemed the concept of hope and moving forward as mundane and pointless.

She stood there, in public and willed herself not to burst into tears. A place of work was no place to  
tears, even in this circumstance.

Staring at the hundreds of piles now soon to be tossed away, Hannah felt ill at the notion.

Even her boss, Mrs. Rochester was trying to fight her emotions. They stood next to one another, Mrs. Rochester a foot taller. She pressed her thin wrinkled lips together and said, “Start packing up the books, Hannah.”

With a solemn nod, Hannah walked on wobbly legs to the back room and met a pile that came up to her hip. With trembling fingers and willed herself not to cry.

“Jesus. It’s like the Nazis are coming.” Hissed Hannah’s colleague Ben. His dark brown fringe hiding his blue colored, red rimmed eyes. He heaved a handful of books into a box.

“What?” Hannah sniffed and winced at how ungraciously the books were handled. Ben was never one to be gentle with them, despite working there for over five years.

“They would pack up books and throw them into bonfires.” Ben shrugged.

Hannah shuddered, “The books aren’t being burnt.”

Ben spared a moment to smile at her, “Fair point. As if you’d ever allow that.”

With a sad smile, Hannah turned back to the pile and began filling the cardboard boxes. Blinking her eyes tight so her tears wouldn’t wet the pages.

Her precious little book friends were being sold, and not in the usual way.

Hannah Baxter lost her job at the bookstore today. The Queen’s Corner Bookshop was being sold, to a multi complex. In just mere months, Hannah’s beloved, shabby, old and brick stone premise would become luxurious and executive apartments. Way too out of reach for a librarian’s salary.

Hannah, thirty-year old, bookworm, toyed with her long locks of honey blonde. With her ivory skin with little beauty marks here and there, a paradox of a shy blush and fierce voice—aside from when she burst into tears over the littlest things—like seeing books being shoved uncategorized into cardboard boxes, she wiped her runny nose on her silk shirt and crossed her arms and looked to the ground.

The final day had arrived and all was packed away. Hannah’s minivan was filled with at least ten boxes and Ben’s Cooper with even more. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, Han. Not the end of the world.”

She chuckled, “Says the bloke who just made Nazi jokes a few hours ago.”

“What? Me? Never! I don’t recall that at all!” Ben’s voice grew shrill with fake astoundment that actually made Hannah giggle through her tears. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back. “Come on, now. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can forget about this place.”

His abdomen would be sore for a few days after Hannah smacked him, hard.

~*~*~*

“Oh no. Absolutely not, Hannah!” Bambi stood in the doorway of their shared flat. Upon seeing the book covered interior of Hannah’s car, Bambi blocked the doorway. “No way in hell are you bringing those here!”

“But,” Hannah gestured wildly, “they’re in such good shape.”

“Hannah….” Bambi shook her head and frowned at Hannah’s pout, “Don’t give me that look! I’m not kicking puppies out in the cold.”

Hannah shrugged, “Well, I mean, metaphorically speaking—”

“Please, shut up.” Bambi smirked.

Hannah and Bambi shared a tiny flat very happily for six years, ever since they moved to Brixton together after university. Hannah, the bristling bookworm who dreamed of selling books and possibly writing one of her own, and Bambi the saucy criminal justice major. Met at party and grew a deep bond after Hannah held Bambi’s hair back as she hurled into the toilet.

Hannah had never been much to party and glimmer, unlike Bambi who was always the life of the party. Hannah hated the spotlight. However, the thing that has always been a constant in her life was books. She’d much rather curl up with a book at the end of the day than get grinded on in a dive bar, no judgement, of course, just a preference.

“Bambiiiiiii—“

“No! Do not use that begging voice on me, I won’t budge.”

“Not even if I buy you a pint?”

“You’re unemployed!”

“Two pints!”

“Hannah!” Bambi stomped her foot.

Hannah smirked, “And a Victoria Sponge?”

Bambi’s stern look feel as she pictured her favorite beverage, she could just spell the raspberry. “Oh, bollock. Fine! Let’s go.”

-

“What did the people in human resources say?” Bambi asked as she slurped her drink through a straw.

Hannah shrugged and rotated her glass of beer, “Said there aren’t many jobs out there for librarians. At least not after cuts. They’ll set the rest of the staff as volunteers.”

Bambi snorted, “Those little old ladies?”

Hannah nodded.

“All right, and what about you? Where’re you gonna go?”

“There may be some stuff in the new facility. Somethin’ to do with media.”

“But you hate the media.”

Hannah shrugged again and took a long sip.

“I’d have to take a team-building course and re do applications.”

Bambi nearly choked, “Team-building. You?”

“Yes.”

“You?”

“Yes!”

“Did you sign up?”

“Ben did.”

“And he’s making you do it too?”

“Yeeeeep.” Hannah belched.

“Don’t be so down about it Hans. What other choice do you have? You’re unemployed!”

“Cheers.” Hannah replied dryly. “Say it louder, Bambi. Not sure the snogging couple in the other corner of the pub heard you.”

Bambi flinched, “Sorry.”

Hannah sighed, “No, I am. This sucks and I’m taking it out on you. Forgive me?”

“Always.”

“Can I bring the books into the house?”

“No!”

-

Hannah reluctantly showed up at the team-building event. Her hair pulled to the side in a plat. Ben mocked her for her khakis and sneakers.

“What if they make us climb a rope or something?”

“What kind of work do you think they’ll have us do?”

“I dunno! Stupid stuff!” Hannah grumbled and Ben shushed her.

“Come on, now. Don’t be a tosser about this. Let’s just give it a go!”

A young woman stood on a stool at the front of the library where the small group gathered. A tall brunette dressed in jeans and an oversized t-shirt and called out with an ear splitting smile, “Hello!”

“God.” Hannah muttered and winced when Ben spazzed her.

“I’m Michelle and today I’ll be leading our group activities!” She squealed and then solemnly said “I know this seems a little unnecessary.”

“You reckon?” Ben snickered.

“But I bet after today we’ll feel like a real confident family!” She grinned madly and clapped her hands together.

Both Ben and Hannah exchanged a wary look with Ben.

-

An hour in they were playing “trust games” and Hannah was about ready to pull her hair out.

“This is stupid.” She grumbled as Ben caught her in the game of trust fall. “How’s this supposed to help?”

“By building a strong foundation with your peers, you can grow a strong foundation within yourself.” Ben said in a goofy mocking voice.

Afterwards they all sat in a circle and were asked to reveal what they really wanted to do.

“You can do anything you wish! Tell me, what would you like to do?” She motioned to Ben.

“Find the cure for world hunger?”

Michelle’s smile dropped a bit.

Ben shook himself, “Run a Medatech department.”

Her smile returned as well as a gleam in her eye that had Hannah bristle.

Michelle turned to Hannah, “And you?”

Hannah bit her lip and looked around. The glass windows and big screen monitor. She didn’t want this. Call her stubborn but this was a change she did not want. She blinked back tears. She was thankful when someone else spoke up.

“I want to work with charities to end the HIV epidemic.”

And another.

“I want to work with animals.”

And another.

“I want to be a CEO!”

Hannah sniffed. What did she want? Nothing as impressive.

“Come on, miss.” Michelle turned to Hannah. “What do you want?” She murmured.

“Well,” Hannah whispered, “I want to work with books. I want a bookstore.” She said with more confidence. “I want a bookstore. Even a little one.”

“How...lovely.” Michelle smiled encouragingly and Hannah grinned back.

-

“You’ve lost it. You’ve really bloody lost it.” Ben scoffed. “A bookstore?!”

Hannah shrugged. “Michelle doesn’t think I’m nuts.”

After the meeting Michelle pulled Hannah aside to ask more about Hannah’s answer.

“Growing up books have always been a constant of mine.”

“That’s really somethin’. I mean...I truly am sorry the bookstore you worked at is being sold.”

“Ta. I’m over the initial shock. Now I may be spiraling into the depression part.”

Michelle nodded, “Losing a job does warrant the grieving process.”

“It was more than a job,” Hannah sighed, “it was my life. My dream.”

“Well, you can still have it. Maybe.”

“How? The store’s gonna turn into posh flats and I’m left with a carfill of books.”

“But that’s brilliant!” Michelle beamed.

“Eh?”

“You know there’s mobile versions of that.”

“Of bookstores?”

“Yes! I saw online a woman who ran a bookshop from a barge.”

“But I haven’t got a barge.”

“It doesn’t have to be! There was a man in France who ran a bakery from a van.”

“A van?” Hannah blinked, a lightbulb igniting in her head.

-

She showed Ben an ad she saw in the paper she had found during break. Michelle helped. “Check this out.”

“What’s that?” Ben asked with his mouthfull of the complementary cupcakes.

“Thanks for the crumb shower.” Hannah grumbled as she wiped her shirt. “And look, it’s an ad for a van!”

“Why a van? Wasn’t your dream running a bookstore?” On the word dream he waved his fingers around.

“Yes.” Hannah gritted her teeth at his mocking tone, “But I can’t afford any premises can I?”

Ben scoffed. “As if a bank would loan you anythin’.” He took another bite. “And Han, you don’t know how to run a shop.”

“But I can run a van.”

“You drive a minivan!”

“Vans are still cars!” Hannah groaned, “Just think about it. I could get some unemployment money. I can sell my minivan to pay for the actual one. I could...I can. I’ve got a good stock of books—”

“How do you politely say you’ve got too many?”

“If I have the stock, and I have the van…”

“Hannah…” Ben said warningly.

“I could travel and sell books!”

Hannah was buzzing. For the first time since she first got the job at the Queen’s Corner she felt such excitement. Who says she can’t do this? Aside from Ben, but bugger Ben. He wants to run the Medatech and he probably will, why can’t she do her dreams?

“You’re gonna run it here?”

“Nah.” Hannah scrunched her nose in thought, “I’d need somewhere less urban and populated. And where I can park practically anywhere.”

“There’s like, no place on Earth that exists like that. Unless you mean the desert.” Ben snorted then turned to look in her eyes, “So...then you’d leave? Leave town?”

Hannah bit her lip. “I might have to, Ben.”

“Hannah, be realistic. There’s no way you could just sell books out of a van.”

“I might! There are bookfairs at schools!”

“So, what? You’d work one day maybe once every few months and then spend the rest of your days living in a van with nothing but books? Come on, Hannah!”

“Stop raining on this!”

“I am not trying t—!” Ben took a breath and lowered his voice, “I am not trying to. I just want you to think about this.”

“I am thinking. I’m thinking I can make it work!”

“This is so unlike you.”

“What?”

“You’re Hannah Baxter!”

“And?”

“Hannah, you’ve never been late to work. You never miss appointments. You’ve never even complained at work, nothing! Madam Perfect Librarian Person. Every Corporate’s Dream...and now you’re just gonna buy a van and sell books.”

“Does it sound that crazy?”

“Yes!” Ben read the ad again, “Hannah you cannot get this van.”

“Why not? It’s perfect. It’s box white with big headlights and a door toward the back of one of the sides. It has little steps that folded out. It’s gorgeous!”

“Hannah.” Ben shook his head and pointed to the publisher of the ad. “The van’s in Scotland.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hannah makes the first step into her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place in Scotland is real however in keeping true to the material the descriptions are more derived from the book itself. In the book, the town in Scotland is fictional and out of respect for Jenny Colgan I decided to use a real place in Scotland rather than take hers. Nonetheless, enjoy! Basically, the locations are real places. Just a bit fabricated in description, but only to fit the story! Definitely visit Scotland in all its true glory. *Crosses fingers, maybe someday*  
> Also, ngl I’m kind of trying to speed things along so I can get to Hannah meeting Hardy but once they do I intend to slow things down a bit. Did I mention this was slowburn?

The next stage of the rebuilding process were the one-on-one’s. Mrs. Rochester refused to call them interview, even though Hannah knew better.

Mrs. Rochester looked up and was so nonchalant it was if she didn’t recognize Hannah, which didn’t exactly help with her confidence.

“Hello, Hannah,” she smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hello.” Hannah grinned and sat down.

“You’ve liked working at the library, right?”

Hannah blinked, “Yes. Very much so.”

“But surely you’re excited about the new direction, no?”

Hannah shrugged. “Erm. Michelle from the team building exercise was great.” That was the best answer Hannah thought to give. In reality, she was too busy imagining the van. How she would decorate it, what size book collection she would need. How on earth was she going to get to Scotland? Is it possible to move the—

“Hannah?”

Hannah startled, not realising she had drifted.

“Yes?”

Mrs. Rochester pursed her lips, “Are you going to apply?”

“Should I?”

“Just...think about if your skills and interests will fit...This isn’t what you’re used to.”

“Oh.”

“But, do not let me discourage you! I wish you all the luck.”

“Right.” Hannah said, standing. “Ta.”

What the bleeding hell was that all about? Hannah thought.

-

Hannah tried scouring the web and local papers for van ads but ultimately came up unsuccessful. They were either too small or too expensive or too...bleh. There was no choice, Hannah had to go to Scotland.

Ben came up behind her, reading over her shoulder.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” He groaned.

“I’m just gonna go to look,” Hannah explained.

“Hannah…”

“Enough! I’m doing this.”

Ben held his hands up, “Fine. Fine. Just don’t come crying to me if it doesn’t go well. Or if you get eaten by a cow.”

Hannah scrunched her nose. “Is that all you think’s in Scotland?”

“Or the Loch Ness Monster?”

“Shut it.”

Ben smiled, “Erm. Can I ask you something? A favour?”

“Oh no. What?” Hannah was wary.

“Would you look over my application?”

“Ben, you understand I’m going for the same job.”

“I know, I know. But you’re loads better at this stuff than me.”

Hannah crossed her arms. “Yeah, well. What makes you think I wouldn’t tell you all the wrong things so your application turns out terrible.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“And why not?”

“You’re too kind for that.”

“It could be a façade.”

“For six years?”

“Could be!”

“Come on, Han. Pleaseee?”

“Oh, fine. Give it here.”

“Thanks, luv. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. Gotta whiz.”

Who takes fifteen minutes to piss? Hannah thought with a grimace.

His application was rather brilliant. Deep, divulging paragraphs about multimedia, the age of technology, moving forward, etc. But the more Hannah read, the more sad she felt. What was the world coming to? If this was the future, Hannah didn’t know what to make of it.

Hannah sighed and looked at the ad again. She glanced at the address again. Lairg. Relatively north Hannah googled ways to get there, they were not cheap. But she has vacation days she had never taken and if she didn't get this new job, she would lose it all anyway. She might as well take the risk.

Before she knew it, she had finished her edits to Ben’s application—mostly grammatical ones, and booked herself a bus ticket.

-

Hannah leaned her head on the bus window. She had been there for what seemed to be all day.  
The day was nearly over but the sun was still high in the sky and has stayed there for longer than Hannah anticipated.

She had never been to Scotland before and while on the bus, Hannah recounted a bunch of places she had never been, real places—aside from the vast locations in her books. It almost made her sad. Thirty years old and barely even traveled around England itself. She was snapped out of her daze when the bus halted to a stop. Finally she made it to Lairg.

Shocking to Hannah, she was the only one getting off the bus, it made her feel odd. She was so far from home. She stepped off the bus and looked around. The roads looked the same. On either side were houses and shops and in the far distance were hills. Possibly farmlands. However, despite all, there was nobody on the road.

Hannah felt a shred of fear. In novels, this was usually when a killer pops out, a werewolf smells her or an alien invades. She told herself not to be ridiculous. It was quiet, not deadly.

Hannah walked the street. She was looking for the Lairg Highland Hotel. That was were the ad said to meet, in the pub of all places.

There was no one sitting outside; the night had taken a chill, despite the sun still being around. It was setting over the horizon. Hannah took a deep breath, looked to the ad again, and opened the door.

Inside, there was a grand fireplace in front of many polished wood tables. The room was scarce, safe for two men at the bar.

Hannah bit her lip and walked up to them.

“Hello?” Hannah cringed at how posh her accent must sound. “Is the owner in?”

“Haudyerwheesht!” One of them slurred.

Hannah felt her cheeks flare. Burning with embarrassment. “Um…”

Thank the lord, the door busted opened and a crimson-cheeked man came in with a keg of beer, as if it were nothing.

“Aye! The lass!” He grinned cheerfully. “Nice to meet you. Was wonderin’ if the bus had been through.”

Hannah adored the way the Scottish accent pronounced words with the letter U. It made her feel more relaxed. “Yeah. I just got here.” She smiled.

“I’m Alban.” He shook her hand. “So, what brings you here? Enjoying the scenery? The snow’s just melted.”

Hannah nodded. “It’s beautiful.”

Alban grinned. “It is at that. Can I get you a drink, lass?”

Hannah knew better than just to ask for water so she said, “Erm. Just a pint of beer.” It tasted fizzy.  
“Um...are you...by any chance, still serving food?”

“Naw, we’re usually closed.” Alban said. “But, I can make you a sandwich?” Alban rubbed the back of his head, coated by sandy hair. He had very green eyes.

“Yes, please.” Hannah nodded.

When Alban returned with the sandwich, Hannah’s stomach growled. Prompting the men to laugh. She took a bite, enjoying the meat. Regardless of what it was.

“What’re you doin’ here?” One man asked.

“I, um,” Hannah said between bites, “I’m looking for a van.”

The two men burst out laughing and ushered her out of the bar, across the street to a little square parking lot; in it was the van!

Hannah stared at it. It was a bit grubby, but Hannah could see the potential. With a little wash, it would be the beautiful van she saw in the ad. The only thing was, it was much larger than Hannah anticipated.

“Aye, fecken finally!” The drunk man laughed. “Get rid of that thing.”

The other man turned to Hannah. “You’re no’ really buyin’ this, right?”

Hannah bit her lip, “Well…”

“It’s been rusting out here a year or so!”

“I can handle it.”

He snickered. “A wee thing like you?”

“What will you do with it?” The other man asked.

“Dunno.” Hannah lied, not wanting to seem ridiculous to them.

“Well,” One man said, “Fergus will be in soon enough. Back to the pub, aye? Finish your sandwich.”

Back in the pub, Hannah and the men engaged in harmless conversation. They asked about Brixton and she told them. She asked about all the Scottish things she could think of in the hopes she didn’t sound too stupid.

“Is haggis really that good?”

“If ye’re drunk when ye eat it.”

The door burst open and an older, heavyset man with deep wrinkles entered.

“Oi, Fergus! The lass is here to buy your van.” Alban smiled behind the bar, drying a glass.

“Is she now?” He turned to look at her. “Oi. She’s a wee one innit?”

She can hear you too, Hannah thought. “Erm. Hello. I’m Hannah!”

“Right. Uh. And ye’re….here for my van?”

She nodded.

“Did ye see how big it is?” Fergus asked and shot the two men a glare when they snickered.

“Yeah, but I can handle it.”

“Sure. Listen, why don’t ye test drive it in the mornin’ and I’ll consider selling it.

-

Hannah was grateful the pub was in a hotel, she felt absolutely exhausted. She thanked Alban with a smile when he showered her the very small but very tidy whitewashed room.

As soon as she hit the pillows, her eyes fell closed and she fell fast asleep and slept like the dead until about seven in the morning.

Stretching with a groan, Hannah peered out the open window and took a deep breath. The air was so fresh here. There was no bustling city noise. No sirens, no cars, no garbage trucks. Only the calls of roosters and songs of birds, it made something in Hannah feel so...free.

Breakfast, it seemed, was a very serious affair. Only to be treated with respect. Hannah sat at a polished wooden table with Alban and a big bull of porridge with honey and cream. Then it was followed by sausage, egg and some variety of bacon.

Hannah liked Alban. He was sweet and the easiest person she could talk to here so far.

“What are you really gonna do with the van?”

Hannah peered at him worriedly.

“And I won’t tell. Or even judge. Well, maybe.”

Hannah chuckled, “I’m a librarian, Alban. And I want to sell books from my van.”

“That’s….Och.”

“I shouldn’t have told you,” Hannah laughed at his expression. Shock mixed with confusion.

“Aye, well...let’s see how you do on this test drive. Ready to go meet Fergus?”

-

The doors of the pub opened and Fergus turned around.

“Alban. Lassie.” He acknowledged with a nod.

“Hannah.” She retorted.

“Right...so…are ye ready?”

“Let me at it!”

-

Hannah paused for a moment and turned to address the old-fashioned headlights. “Okay, Van,” she said very sternly, “I’ve no clue what I’m doing but I reckon you don’t either. Let’s work it out together, yeah?”

She unlocked the door. Progress. The men stood behind the van. Alban with his hands in a prayer gesture, the two men still snickering at her and Fergus with a small frown and disbelieving look in his eye.

Hannah wobbled as she got in the van, afraid she would fall down the steps but eventually, and a very ungraceful way, she made it!

The van vaguely smelled of straw, grass and a bit of farmland. Hannah liked it. Much better than the fruity air freshener in her stuffy minivan.

It felt like what Hannah imagined a bus would feel like, although ten times scarier. Not on the bustling streets of a city but the narrow street surrounded not by skyscrapers, but little stone cottages.

She inspected the controls, it seemed simple enough. Hannah fumbled her feet over the release and moved her seat closer to the steering wheel. The steering wheel rose above the dashboard and even the gear shift was too wide for her to even wrap her hand around.

With a deep breath, Hannah put the key in the ignition and started the van. It roared to life much louder than her minivan causing birds to fly away. Hannah prayed silently as she went into first gear and slowly pressed the ball of her foot into the accelerator.

The van leaped forward and immediately stalled to a halt, Hannah groaned at the men laughing. She tried again and thankfully it ran smoother and Hannah found herself driving along the cobbles.

She had no clue where she was going, but she loved every second of it. It was so different, so big, and so free. Within a few moments, Hannah found herself switching to second as she drove up the highest hill she had ever been on.

Once she reached the top, Hannah pulled the van to a stop and got out. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and she felt better. She turned and kicked the tires a bit, but had no clue about tire pressure. She got to her knees and tried to look at the metal parts underneath. They weren’t that rusty.

Inside the van, it could have used a cleanup, but Hannah could envision her book mountain in it. Organized alphabetically, in sub-genres; hell, in color if she wanted! The possibilities were endless. She could do it!

With a smile, Hannah got back in the van and after maneuvering the wheel for fifteen minutes and made her way back to the pub.

-

“Ye can’t have it.”

Hannah blinked, “What?”

“Fergus?” Alban asked.

“I’ve changed me mind.”

“What? But—”  
  
“I don’t want to sell it.”

“Fergus!” Alban shouted. “The lass came all the way here.”

“Please. Please sir, I’ve plans for it. And there aren’t any other vans I can get. Please. I’ll look after it, I swear.”

After a long moment and Hannah’s heart leaping,  
Fergus shook his head and began to walk away. Leaving Hannah’s heart in her stomach.

-

Back in Brixton, Hannah stared at Mrs. Rochester who had her lips pressed thin at the opposite end of the interview table. Is she capable of smiling? Hannah thought.

What Hannah didn’t know, is that Mrs. Rochester had thirty seven interviews to sit through for only two jobs. Ben seemed convinced that Hannah would get one.

“I think that library meeting and anticipating the needs of its readers is extremely important.”

In all honesty, Hannah barely heard a word of out her mouth. How could she focus on a job she didn’t want when she was so close to reaching her dream? She had to get that van, maybe she could call Alban.

“Hannah!” Mrs. Rochester snapped.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

“I asked you a question.”

“Right…”

Mrs. Rochester sighed, “But what about nonreaders?”

“Pardon?”

“The nonreaders, Hannah.”

“I….Dunno.”

“Oh, Hannah…”

“Look, Mrs Rochester, I’m sorry. You’ve been my boss for years and I’ve loved working with you…But I love books more. I love what we had more.”

Something in Mrs. Rochester’s eyes softened, “I know, Hannah. I know.”

Hannah got up to leave and before she was out the door, she heard Mrs. Rochester say, “I’m sorry too.”

-

“You should have talked about interfaces!” Ben scolded as they sat for a cuppa.

Outside, it was raining. The sky was grey but the fresh rain smell reminded Hannah of Scotland.

Her and Ben were setting at a crumb-strewn table. Behind a married couple and lawyer discussing the divorce procedure. Hannah wanted to listen, but felt too bummed.

“What sort of interfaces?”

“Peer to peer, computer, whatever!” Ben hissed. “They don’t give a shit. As long as you use some buzzword they can check off their list.”

“Ben, why’re doing this? You’re so much more.”

“Eh?”

“You’ve got a degree. You’re not tied down. You could do anything! You could travel!”

“What? To Scotland for a dirty old van?”

“Ben…”

Remorse filled his eyes, “Shit. I’m sorry. So sorry. That was uncalled for. I just…”

“Just what?”

“Just want us to work together again.”

“Ben….” Hannah reached out and covered his forearm.”

“Honestly, though. Mrs. Rochester still adores you. I bet you’ve gotten the job.”

Hannah toyed with her mug. “Doubt it.”

Her phone rang and her and Ben looked at one another. “They’ll call successful people first,” Ben said. “Well done.”

She shook her head. “Hello?”

“Hannah? Hannah Baxter?”

“Lo?” Her heart was pounding. Was that a Scottish brogue?

“Lass! It’s Alban. Alban McHues.”

Hannah stood up, hands shaking. “Alban, hi! How are you?”

“I’m fine, lass. But listen, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

“The lads and I were thinking...Fergus doesn’t know what he’s on about. He’s a sad man.”

“Oh...that’s…”

“No, no lass, it’s okay. But listen, the point is...The three of us were talking last night. We think we can buy it off him and sell it to you.”

“Oh, I….My gosh, Alban.”

“We just thought...You came all this way. You worked hard, and your plans for it…”

“A-Are you sure? That would be—”

“I mean, unless you haven’t found another one.”

“No, no I haven’t. Listen, that’s so incredible. Erm. Can I call you back, though? Let me think about it?”

“Aye. Course. Talk soon, lass.”

Hannah walked back to the table, stunned and then startled by a squealing Ben.

“I got it!” Ben’s face was pink, grinning ear to ear. “Yay!” He then looked at Hannah. “I mean, no. I’m sorry….They’ve probably made a mistake. You would have been better.”

Hannah’s phone chimed, a new email. She didn’t have to finish reading. “I regret to inform you…”

She pressed her lips in a soft grin. “Good job, Ben.”

Ben read over his phone. “I’ll be managing a young dynamic multifunctional team.” He said excitedly and then looked to Hannah. “I mean, no. It’ll be terrible. I...I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good. It’s okay. I would have hated it.”

“Yeah,” said Ben, “you probably would have.”

After a long quiet moment, Hannah twiddled her thumbs and quietly murmured, “Look, I’ve got to go.”

“No, don’t,” protested Ben. “Come on, please, Han. Let me buy you a drink. We can work out your next move.”

He was so energized. His eyes were wide and pleading. But Hannah’s mind was elsewhere.

“Really, I’ve got to go.”

He stood up with her as she tugged on her coat.

“Hannah, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Listen,” he fluttered his hands. “Now that we aren’t working together…now that we’re no longer colleagues...will you please come get a drink with me? Just a drink?

Hannah’s ears were ringing, she felt dizzy. Her palms felt sweaty.

“I-I’m sorry. I have to...make a call.”

She zoomed past Ben, out the shop and down to the street corner. She took a deep breath and pulled up her phone.

“Alban? I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, friends :)
> 
> Chapter 3 will be coming soon! x


	3. Chapter Three

Bambi’s “excitement” for the plan had diminished now that Hannah had actually called city councils and authorities and had been told that getting a license to sell from a van was near impossible.

Still, that didn’t stop Hannah from pressing a quick kiss to Bambi’s cheek and saying, “I’ll phone you from Scotland!”

-*-*-

Hannah bounced her leg on the bus. Accompanied by _Swann’s Way_ and the entire _Outlander_ series. She was skimming through _Dragonfly in Amber_ when the bus finally arrived, for a brief moment, Hannah thought to herself— _I’m home._

She got off the bus and was met with Alban’s smiling face.

“Hey, lass!” He grinned and laughed when she threw her arms around him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squealed.

“Aye. Not at all.” He fished for the key in his pocket while she handed him the check. “Hugh and Malcolm were pleased to help.”

 _Finally, I know their bloody names._ “I’ll have to thank them when I see them next.”

“So, you’re really gonna fill the van with books?” Alban asked as they walked over to the pub.

“That’s the plan!”

Work had still been a drag, despite Hannah handing in her few weeks’ notice. Hannah didn’t get a bigger more professional job like Ben, but they still worked in the same building.

Hannah noted how he would wear suits and trim his hair. The boy next door look was gone, replaced by a corporate’s wet dream style. Still, Hannah was happy for him, even though part of her felt her friend slipping away. Ben stopped her one day and told her she needed a requisition form for all the books she’d be taking from the library. “Are you serious?” Hannah asked and Ben nodded. She was upset but at least Ben’s eyes were as well. It made her all the more happy to be leaving.

Once in the pub and after thanking Hugh and Malcolm they all sat at the table for a toast.

“You’ll have to go to Carnie village, and Bonnie Banks. And Windy-gates. My sister said they used to have a library bus but it shut down.” Malcolm said.

“Oh….Guys, you know I’m taking the van back to Bristol.”

“What!” The men all collectively exclaimed.

“I...I’m sorry but—I live down south.”

“They don’t even need books down south in the city! There’s universities and libraries and whatnot. It’s _us_ who needs them!”

Hannah bit her lip, “I know, but...I-I live there. That’s my home.”

Alban murmured, “You can make here home, lass.”

“What?”

“Yeah! Move here!” Malcolm chimed in.

“I can’t move here. I’ve never lived in outside England.”

“Aye, but you haven’t ran a bookstore either.” Alban smirked.

“I….I…” Hannah’s heart was pounding. Adventurous was not a word used to describe her. If this even _was_ an adventure. What would Captain Ahab do, Hannah thought. “Look, I appreciate what you’ve done but I…I’ve got to go.” Hannah stumbled and ran into a table as all the men stood. “I’m sorry!” She called back and ran through the door.

 

-*-*-

 

Outside, it was dark. Hannah felt the cold loneliness like the first time she arrived. She stood next to the van and leaned her head against the door. This was insane, but not impossible. She would find a way.

As if fate was truly on her side, Hannah’s phone chimed with a new email.

 

  _Dear Ms. Baxter,_

_We regret to inform you that your application for a parking permit Class 2(a) [Vending, and Non-Catering, Trading] has been turned down due to height restrictions in the are._

_No appeal possible._

 

“FUCK!”

Hannah blinked harshly at her tears. It seemed that no matter what she did, she couldn’t catch a break. Hannah looked at the van, truly, looked at it. It was enormous! What had she been thinking?

She had spent all her severance money, she was out of a job and now even this failed. She couldn’t go back to the pub and tell the men she changed her mind.

Hannah had to move. Somewhere she could actually park the van. She’d have to tell Bambi. And Ben. But what if she couldn't afford to move? Could she get a loan? Who would lend her property while she’s unemployed?

Oh my God, Hannah thought, I’m going to end up living in the van.

With a heavy heart, Hannah timidly got into the van and turned the key.

 

-*-*-

 

Rule number one was always, never drive while tired. Normally, she was very cautious and paid attention to the road. Normally.

However now, baffled and upset to her very core, and driving a monster truck sized van, Hannah was afraid. She knew she should pull over, but to where? Could she even afford to waste money on a hotel?

Her phone wasn’t getting a signal and was running low on battery so calling for help was out of the question.

Hannah put the high beams on the car as the world around her grew more and more dark. She knew she was coming up to a train crossing but not for a few miles, or so she thought.

She didn’t see the deer until it was too late.

The deer hopped straight in front of the van. For a split second, Hannah saw a range of emotions in its large black eyes. Startled, curiosity and then terror. Without a second thought Hannah slammed on the brakes, causing the van to skitter and judder to a halt on the crossing facing sideways to the road.

The lights of the train loomed closer and her heart started to pound. Hannah logically knew she had to get out of the van, but somehow the door seemed locked. Hannah heard a loud ding of a bell and she looked up, horrified, to see the front of the train coming down towards her.

Unable to think clearly, Hannah tried to start the car again. The engine didn’t start and Hannah realized it was because she didn’t put her foot on the clutch. Hannah pulled the key out, put her foot on the clutch but as she tried to start all over, she dropped the keys. Cursing loudly, Hannah with her shaking hands tried to find the key. By the time she picked it up, it felt too late.

Heart pounding, hands shaking, Hannah’s flight-or-fight response has completely left her. Her mind raced. While she didn’t see her life flash before her eyes, Hannah imagined her mother, having to tell people how she died.

By a train.

With a cry of anguish, Hannah closed her eyes and clenched her body tight, waiting for the light to vanquish.

 

-*-*-

 

Silence. That’s all she heard. Darkness, was all she saw. Hannah blinked. Is this what dying was like? She hadn’t felt a thing, no pain, heavy impact, nothing. Perhaps this was it, just laying in the blackness of the world around her.

No. Hannah saw the steering wheel, the clutch. The wide windshield. She was in the van. Still gripping the key tightly, Hannah put her other hand on the door handle and pushed with all her might. It had been unlocked the whole time.

The ground crunched beneath her feet, her legs wobbled. Hannah neared the nearest hedge and dry heaved.

After a few gasping breaths, Hannah, still trembling dared to look up.

Just a few inches from the van, untouched, was the engine of a gigantic freight train. It heaved as if it were alive and Hannah felt sick again.

A man was leaning against the side of the train, also panting. When he saw Hannah, he strode up closer to her.

“What….,” his voice was also trembling. He could barely get the words out. “What the fuc….” Taking a deep breath, he stared, wide eyed and angry at Hannah. “What the FUCK!?”

“I…,” Hannah heard her voice crack. “There was a deer, and I...I breaked…”

“A deer?! A DEER!? You nearly killed us all, for a DEER?” At Hannah’s stunned silence, he persisted, “You- You STUPID INSOLENT BLONDE...What were you THINKING?!” His accent was thick, European of some sort that she couldn’t place.

“I wasn’t! I couldn’t—I’m so sorry!”

Suddenly, running footsteps headed towards them. Another man appeared, he was breathing heavily.

“What’s happened?”

“This STUPID GIRL nearly killed us! She’s lucky the fuel didn’t go up.”

The second man looked at Hannah. She took in his concerned expression. He stood tall, wavy brown and grey hair. He had piercing blue eyes and broad shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Is _she_ okay? She nearly killed us!”

“I understand that, Yegor.”

Yegor shook his head and ran a hand over the back of his neck, fingers reaching up to scratch his short brown hair. He strode away muttering and swearing in a foreign language.

The second man with blue eyes looked back at her, “You sure you’re okay?”

Hannah blinked, “I thought...I thought I died.”

“Nope. You’re alive. As is Yegor, as am I. No one got hurt.” He looked at her, “You’re shaking. You can’t drive yet. Come inside the train, come on.”

Yegor stood at the entrance of the train with his arms crossed, “What do I tell them?”

“Them?”

“Our bosses. We can’t deliver our shipment on time, so an investigation must happen.” he other man said.

“Duncan, she can’t leave until the police arrive. Might as well make some tea.”

 

-*-*-

 

The police did arrive, and took statements from the three of them. Yegor, the forty-eight year old driver from the Ukraine described he incident rapidly. Somehow, he was still in a rush. The second man, Duncan, the twenty-nine year old engineer from Ireland calmly explained the situation and even defended Hannah when the police questioned if she would be charged.

“She thought there was a deer. Wasn’t her fault.”

After police breathalyzed her and had paramedics check them, the police agreed there was nothing more to do than move the van and let everyone go.

After they left, Hannah was still shaking. She was so exhausted, yet she couldn’t consider sleeping. Duncan had insisted she have a cup of tea and sit for a moment to calm her.

It was 2 A.M, it was dark, Hannah couldn’t afford a hotel and she wouldn’t dare look at the van that was now resting on the other side of the tracks.

Hannah sat on the steps of the caboose in a blanket Duncan had offered. He slowly took a seat next to her.

Illuminated by the streetlights, they saw tiny chipmunks scurry along almost in fear.

“They are like you.” Duncan chuckled.

“They frightened me.” Hannah admitted.

“Yes, well. I think frights have done plenty tonight, Nearly killed Yegor.” He said, but without malice in his tone.

Hannah looked at him painfully, “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” he patted her shoulder, “I know you didn’t. And so does Yegor. He just is a bit more…”

“Brash?”

“Yes. Though, he is a good man.”

Hannah turned to get a better look. In the dim light, she could see he had slightly gray hair, blue eyes and a few frown lines. Otherwise, he looked very serene, which was surprising after the ordeal.

“So, what are you doing out this late. Clearly by your accent, you are not Scottish, right?”

“Right. I’m from Brixton. I was...moving the van for work.”

“Brixton? Seems far. Where do you work?”

“It is far. And I don’t…” Hannah wrung her shaking fingers, “I want to open a bookshop.”

“Hmm. Sounds nice. People like books.”

“Yeah?”

“So explain the van. Is it for transporting books to your shop?”

“No. Not exactly.”

“Oh?”

Hannah bit her lip, “Ideally...the van will be my shop.”

Duncan peered his head to look at the van. “Ah, I see.”

“You think it’s stupid, don’t you?”

“Does it matter what I think?”

Hannah bit her lip, somehow it did. “Well, it’s no point now. My dream is dead. I can’t park this thing in my town.”

“So then move here. Obviously the van has more freedom here.”

“You make it sound easy,” Hannah grumbled.

“It can be.”

Hannah sighed, “Well, while you’re here. Is there any books you’d like? I’ve got a few in my bag.”

Duncan chuckled, “I work on a train. No time for reading.”

Hannah grinned, “Well, you never know. You and Yegor might find yourselves in a similar situation down the line.”

He laughed, “I highly doubt that. But you’ve convinced me. But, since you want to run the shop, you should know your clients. So, come on. What book do you think would be good for me?”

She recommended _Concrete Hills_ the story of a man who rarely sleeps due to thoughts of his past. He harbors a dark secret yet puts on a smile for his friends in his new town.

Duncan nodded in approval, “Life is like that.” He said, and was her first customer. “I think you’re all right now, Hannah. But I hope this isn’t the last time I see you. I will give you my email, if you ever need it. You say your work won’t be as easy in your town. Consider Scotland. You’d have your books, and you’d have me. I’m here most nights.”

 

-*-*-

 

“So?” Bambi shrugged her shoulders, “How was your trip?”

Hannah hummed, “Uneventful.”

“Oh, come on. No sexy Scottish brutes to tell of?”

“You know, Bambi, just cause I was in Scotland doesn’t mean it was exactly like _Outlander_.”

“Fine. Well, what happened with your van?”

“I...I can’t park it here.”

“Eh?”

“The van. I can’t get a permit.”

Bambi pouted her lip, “Aww, babes. I’m sorry. Good thing you found that out before you bought it, bummer you still spent money on your trip.”

Hannah sighed, “I did buy it.”

Bambi blinked, “Sorry, what?”

“I _did_ buy it.”

“WHAT?!” Bambi screeched, and rubbed her eyes. “Jesus, Han. I thought you were being smart about this.”

“I...It was my only chance.”

“You don’t know that!”

“But I do,” Hannah mewled weakly. “If I had waited longer, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“So wasting your money now was the best solution? Really?”

“Bambi.”

“Hannah.” Bambi put her hands on her hips, “I’ve tried being patient.I really have. Even when I think this plan is nuts.”

“So you’ve been, what, entertaining me these last few weeks?” Hannah frowned.

“No. But I...God. No matter what happens, things go terribly, you buy a book. Things go well, you buy a book. Rain or shine. It’s books and books and even more bloody books.”

Hannah bit her lip and slumped her shoulders. Some feelings inside her that had been repressed seem to have resurfaced in that moment. The lack of support from whom she thought was her best friend.

Hannah stepped up to Bambi and wrapped her in a loose hug. “I love you, Bambs. You’ll always mean the world to me.” She pulled back. Bambi looked unsure. “But I’ve got to leave.”

 

-*-*-

 

To her credit, Bambi was genuinely sad. They’d been roomates for nearly a decade, and good ones too. They worked out the next rent, and Bambi grabbed some glasses for Prosecco and some muffins and they talked it through.

“Are you gonna move up there?”

Hannah shrugged but ultimately nodded. “I don’t think it’s that expensive. In fact, I think it’s cheaper than here.”

Bambi snorted and took a swig of her drink, “Anywhere is cheaper than here, babes.” She took a bite of her blueberry muffin. “What will you charge for books?”

“Dunno. I may vary depending on the condition and or person.”

“Is that even allowed?”

Hannah chuckled, “Let’s agree, 97% of what I’ve done is unorthodox.”

To that they clinked glasses.

“Don’t forget to tell your Mum. I’m sure she’ll hound me.”

Hannah crinkled her nose. “I’ll email her eventually.”

“Suuuure.” Bambi sighed and they laughed.

It was a fine way to spend their last evening together as roommates.

 

-*-*-

 

When Hannah got back up to Scotland, it was raining. She was used to it, having lived in Brixton. But something about the rain in Scotland seemed different. Bordering between mystifying and ominous. She really didn’t mind except she had to go get her van which had been sitting out there for the last few days.  

Hannah packed all she could into her minivan. She used her largest suitcase for clothes and toiletries and the rest were boxes of books. They were stacked so high, she could hardly see outside her rear window.

She left Brixton early, leaving behind a slightly hungover but serene Bambi, who gave lots of hugs and some car snacks. She had promised Hannah to visit once her shit was together.

Hannah’s plan was seemingly simple, sell her minivan, find place to live, sell books. But first she needed to collect the van.

 

**\----**

 

Luck was on her side. After staying back at the Lairg Highland Hotel for free so long as she occasionally helped down at the bar, someone bought her car. A frequent customer at the pub, once all the boxes were moved from the car to the van, it was a done deal.  She was a teacher’s wife in need of a second car. She had also suggested to Hannah to find a place to rent that wouldn’t mind the monstrous van parked by it.

 

It was worrisome for Hannah, seeing as she had little to contribute for rent, but the teacher’s wife also suggested calling the local government which may give her a list of available properties for rent. So, Hannah did, and in a matter of two days was emailed the small list of local farms that had suitable grounds for her van.

 

Hannah asked the teacher’s wife about one of the names on the list. The Dashing Daisy Farm, supposedly now just the Alec Farm, was a good choice. According to her, this farmer’s wife had turned the farm into a summer rental property. However, as of a year ago, the wife was no longer around. It was quite a surprise to the locals. Intrigued, Hannah circled it on her list and made the phone call.

 

-*-*-

 

It looked quite empty when Hannah arrived, which in a way surprised her. She always imagined farming in Scotland was quite an active profession. Hannah pulled into the courtyard of the farm, she was met with the sight of a lone cow. Gorgeous ginger hair, but no eyes to be seen. The cow’s fringe had been covering it. Hannah always knew that about Scottish cows, it was just so different seeing one up close. She had hoped the cow wouldn’t accidentally dent her van.

“Hello?” she called, feeling uneasy. She could swear this is how some horror novels started, driving up alone to a remote farm and upon hearing no response, continuing to trespass. “C’mon, Baxter. You’ve made it this far. Don’t back out now.” Hannah took a few steps closer.

There really was no one around. Hannah walked up to a window and peered inside. The kitchen, from what she assumed, looked very tidy but very bare. No pictures on the wall, or even a flowery wallpaper, Across the cobbles and past a hen cage was a garage. But nothing that looked like a cottage.

She glanced around. It was all very beautiful. There were hills across a field that gleamed in the sunlight despite it being a bit chilly, If Hannah could paint, she’d want a still-life of that.

Suddenly from behind, she heard a voice.

“Oi!”

Hannah spun around and beside her van was a very gruff looking man wearing a flat cap atop of some wavy brown hair. He seemed to be frowning, pouting almost.

“Oh, hello.” Hannah said shly and walked over to him.

“You can’t park here. This isn’t a campsite,” he growled.

Hannah stared at him, mouth open. “I know.” He was extremely tall and his glare made him all the more intimidating.

“I’m not expecting a delivery. Are you lost?”

Hannah shook her head, “I was told I could come look at the cottage,” she bit her lip, “you knew that right?”

Instantly his stance softened a bit. His hand went to the tip of his cap. “Och,” he said gruffly, I’d forgotten that.”

Hannah toyed with her finger. “Do you get a lot of campers?”

“Aye.” He replied. “It doesn’t usually irk me, if they ask first. It depends though.” After a moment’s silence he asked, “Do you want to see the place then?”

“Yes, please.” Hannah stuck out her hand, “I’m Hannah Baxter.”

He looked at her, and then took her hand. It was strong and large, and yet very warm. “I’m Alec Hardy. Come on, follow me.”

About twenty yards from the house, resting at the end of a beaten track that Hannah thought she could marginally park on, they came to a stone barn.

“I can park my van here?”

Hardy glared back in the direction of where it was, “Why’ve you got that? You’re little.”

“Short people can’t drive vans?” Hannah wanted to argue that he was too tall, but barely bit it back.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “You can, if you do it right”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, hands on hips.

“Meaning, it’s in the right gear for a road like this.”

“Oh, right.” Hannah said, feeling slightly embarrassed. She turned her attention back to the barn. “Have you got a key?”

“Oh. Right.” Hardy grumbled, “Didn’t think of that. I don’t normally lock up this part.”

“If I rent, I’ll definitely need it.”

“It’s around. Probably in my shed, want to see inside?”

Hannah nodded, a bit amused at his awkward demeanor. He seemed less scary now. 

It was pretty dark and for a split moment, Hannah worried her bed would be hay. Hardy switched on the lights which lit the entire place,

“Oh, Christ. Thank goodness! I couldnae remember if this placed was wired.” He sauntered forward and Hannah followed him,

Aside from a bit of a musty smell, It was a lovely place. Directly across from where they were standing, there was a large window. It had a view of the hills with some flower petals scattering in the wind. There were some other stone walls and structures in the distance and a river with a little bridge between the two lands.

“That’s beautiful.”

“It’s alright.” Hardy shrugged.

It truly was beautiful. It looked like a log cabin. There was a kitchenette to the far left, a cozy little living room with a massive bookshelf behind two loveseats, a small spiral staircase that led up to a double sized bed and bathroom. It was perfect. Hannah wanted tp cry, it was all she could dream of and more.

“Do a lot of people rent this?” She turned to him.

“No, not really. My ex wife handled all that. But it wasn’t often at all.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

He grunted and gestured about it. “Well, it’s yours if you want it.”

She nodded, grinning a bit. “So, how much…?”

Hardy sighed, “God, I dunno.” He then vaguely named a sum that was remarkably cheaper than what she expected.

She could hardly conceal her guilt, seeing as the place was worth a lot more. But until she was on her feet making a profit, she’d have to work with it.

“That should be fine,” Hannah said and thinking, for now.

“I’ll turn on the water and heat and whatsit.”

“Ta.” She smiled at him and he blinked. He turned his head and squinted.

“Is your bloody van rolling down the hill?”

“What?! No way!” Hannah crashed past him and out the door. Sure enough, the van was slightly moving backwards, not fast enough to damage anything but enough to have her sprint across the hill as fast as she could.

Hardy quickly caught up to her, easily passing her with his long legs. “Stay back! Don’t go near it!” He bellowed and caught up to the van. Hoisting himself into the cab which was thankfully unlocked, he pulled the hand brake so hard, Hannah could smell it as she hastily made her way over.

The van finally stopped and both were left panting. His breaths were harsh and uneven, it was a bit surprising.

“Oh, bollocks.” Hannah groaned. “I...this machine hates me.”

He clambered down with a frown. “You need to be more careful! It could have killed one of my animals.”

“I’m so sorry, truly!”

He was still panting a bit when he wiped his forehead. “What the hell is back there? Are those books?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You’ve got a van full of books?”

“Almost. Do you read?” She asked, ready to change the subject.

Hardy shrugged, “Never saw the point much.”

“Really?”

“Well I get _Farmer’s Weekly_ to see what’s in demand and I read that when I can.” He stared at her a moment, “I _can_ read you know.”

“I assumed you could.”

He stared at her more. His eyes were crinkled at the sides. They were a toffee shade of brown that seemed to have specs of gold from the sun. He had a slight scruff on his cheek that travelled down to the front patch of his neck. He still wasn’t smiling but he didn’t seem too mean.

“Right. Well, sorted then. Welcome to the farm, I guess.” He grumbled.

-*-*-

She spent the rest of her day moving in her things. She paid Hardy a month’s rent and was currently unpacking her clothes. The wardrobe’s were far too stylish, a few things in the cottage were. Hannah assumed they were placed by Mrs. Ex-Hardy, and for a brief moment, she was thankful they seemed to be different.

After all her things were packed, Hannah stared out the window in her bedroom. From a small distance, she could see Hardy walking along with a large stick and 5 sheep following behind him. She bit her lip. She thought of Duncan briefly, and when she could email him.

Her journey in Scotland continued to thrive.

 


End file.
